


When Two Souls Meet

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean asks Castiel out, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirty Dean, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Punk Castiel/Punk Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean spots a guy one afternoon as he's passing through the park.  The dude has the coolest mohawk, so he stops to let the guy know he likes it.  Little did he know that the man with the cool hair and piercing blue eyes would steal his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Two Souls Meet

**Author's Note:**

> _When two people meet and fall in love, there's a sudden rush of magic. Magic is just naturally present then. We tend to feed on that gratuitous magic without striving to make any more. One day we wake up and find that the magic is gone. We hustle to get it back, but by then it's usually too late, we've used it up. What we have to do is work like hell at making additional magic right from the start. It's hard work, but if we can remember to do it, we greatly improve our chances of making love stay._
> 
> _By Tom Robbins_

It was the Mohawk that Dean spotted first. Lawrence, Kansas, wasn’t exactly teeming with them, especially not ones with streaks of electric blue in them. Of course Dean _had_ to compliment the guy on his hair. With his usual confident swagger he strode down the path that led into the park and right up to the man that was sitting on the bench with a sketchpad in hand. When the shadow fell over the drawing he was working on he looked up, squinting.

“Hi. I just had to come over and say how cool I think your hair is,” Dean said. The man’s eyes widened as the corners of his mouth lifted into a soft smile.

“Oh, I don’t hear that very often. Mostly it’s _“Eww, what a freak, stay away from him.”_ Thank you.” The man had to shield his eyes from the sun in order to get a good look at Dean. When he did, his eyes widened further. He watched as Dean sat down on the bench next to him and stuck out a hand.

“I’m Dean. And for what it’s worth, I don’t think you’re a freak, because if you are, then so am I.” He grinned and the other man smiled wide.

“Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel.” With Dean now sitting next to him and not backlit by the bright afternoon sun he was able to see how absolutely gorgeous the man was. Dean was motioning towards the sketch pad.

“You an artist?” he asked. Castiel looked down at the half finished picture.

“I’m in school for art. Eventually I intend to teach it, but I show some of my work too.” 

“That’s so awesome. I’m in school too. I graduate next year, and I’ll have a degree in education. I plan to teach history,” Dean said. Castiel looked up at him again. Dean was decked out in a full punk ensemble, from the Doc Martens on his feet to his half shaved head. His green eyes were made even more vibrant by the black eyeliner he wore. The sleeveless flannel shirt he was wearing showed off his tattoos as well as his muscles. Holy hell the man was _hot_!

“That’s wonderful. Have you already lined up a job yet?” He tore his eyes away from the Phoenix tattoo that covered most of Dean’s left upper arm to meet his gaze again.

“I do. My uncle is principal at Rock Ridge. I’ll be teaching American and European history to freshmen and sophomores.” Dean’s own eyes seemed to be looking him over and Castiel couldn’t help but blush. Dean immediately picked up on it. He leaned in a bit, smiling in a way that made Castiel’s heart flutter in his chest.

“So what are you drawing there?” Dean nodded towards the sketch Castiel was working on.

Castiel looked out across the park. People were enjoying the warm summer afternoon. Some were out sunbathing, others were playing Frisbee with their dogs and still others were on picnics. It was all so peaceful, and he wanted to capture the moment.

“Just life, I guess. Everything that’s going on here this afternoon.”

Dean leaned in closer, so close that Cas could kiss him if he wanted to, and peered over his shoulder at the half finished picture.

“You’re really good. Your shading is fantastic, and the realism…have you sold any of your work yet? Because if it’s all this good, I’d definitely buy it, and I’m not just saying that because you’re hot. I really mean it.” 

“W-what?” Cas gaped at Dean which just made him laugh. 

“Oh come on, don’t tell me you’ve never been told how gorgeous you are.” Dean grinned as his eyes flickered briefly to Castiel’s lips.

“Well, not _gorgeous_ , but I’ve been told I’m attractive. Not in a long time though.” Castiel said. It felt like the butterflies that normally laid dormant in his belly had suddenly burst into life and were trying to beat their way out of his chest with Dean sitting this close. He sat still, not moving away which emboldened Dean further.

“Can I take you out for coffee?” he asked. Castiel looked surprised at first, but then he was smiling wide.

“I’d love to.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow a trip to the coffee shop around the corner that they both loved turned into dinner and a movie that night. Castiel wasn’t easy though, not that Dean wanted him to be. He liked the guy more than most people he had dated in the past, and he found himself wanting an actual relationship for once. Castiel was smart, funny, and liked most of the same music and movies that he did. Finding someone you were moderately compatible with was hard to come by, but finding someone you were completely compatible? It was as rare as finding a unicorn. 

It took all of two weeks for Dean to know he was falling for the man with the mohawk and piercings. He hadn’t noticed them at first glance when he met Castiel. His eyes had at first been drawn to his hair, but then he’d caught sight of those bright blue eyes, and he was lost. How could he not stare into them, willing himself to get lost in the man’s penetrating, deep-blue gaze? But over coffee he had noticed. First it was the eyebrow ring. That in and of itself was hot, but the flash of silver in Castiel’s mouth drew his attention next and that sent his brain into overdrive. Thanks to a feisty girl Dean had dated a few years earlier he knew how awesome a tongue ring could be. Next he noticed that Castiel had both ears pierced, and there was a small scar where it looked like his nose had at one time been pierced too. 

And then there were the tattoos. Cas had multiple ones, up and down both arms and across his chest, each one told a story of some piece of his life, and Dean listened to him talk about each one with great interest. There were more piercings that the regular world didn’t get to see, but Dean did, and he loved every single one. Castiel was beautiful to Dean, and it wasn’t because of his hair or tats or piercings. He was beautiful in spite of them. He was gentle and thoughtful, bringing soup he’d made from scratch when Dean contracted the flu and was holed up in his apartment unable to even get out of bed and taking the time to water Dean’s plants when he had to drive to Kansas City for a conference. Two months in and he knew he was hooked. He was in love and wanted his family to meet his boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean’s mother was the first one he introduced Castiel to. Mary Winchester was gracious and polite, not even batting an eye at the young man’s hair, tattoos (which he had covered most of them up out of respect) or piercings. She hugged him and told him how handsome he was before they all sat down to lunch together. By the end of the meal she was almost as in love with Castiel as Dean was. His brother, Sam, was the next one he introduced his boyfriend to. Sam accepted Dean’s style in the typical way most brothers did; he made fun of him every chance he got. But he was nice to Castiel and it didn’t take long for him to figure out how smart Dean’s boyfriend really was, and how much they actually had in common once you looked past the hair and clothes. Dean’s dad was the last one to meet Castiel. It wasn’t because he didn’t know Dean was attracted to men. He had come to terms with that when his son was still just a kid. No, this had more to do with Dean finding what was probably the only other “freak” in the entire city, and choosing _that_ person to fall in love with. Dean was bad with the tattoos, shaved head, and eyeliner but aside from his ears, he didn’t have any other piercings. Dean worried what his father’s opinion of Castiel was going to be. 

John eyed Castiel over the table at the bar they’d decided to meet at. Dean had warned Castiel ahead of time that this was an intimidation tactic, so the man was prepared. As John stared at him, Castiel did the last thing the man expected. He brought up football. From there the conversation launched into their bets on who they thought would make it to the Superbowl that year and what trades were beneficial to their favorite teams. Dean just sat back grinning as his father and boyfriend talked, the conversation flowing as naturally as if they had known one another for years. After two pitchers of beer and cheering as they watched a baseball game on the overhead televisions, Dean knew his dad was smitten too. Now all that had to happen was he had to meet Castiel’s family.

Meeting Castiel’s family proved to be rather uneventful. His brother Gabriel loved Dean the moment he met him, and his sister Anna thought he was cute. She gave him heart eyes all through the family dinner Dean had been invited to. His parents had been quietly observant at first, but upon learning that he was in school to become a history teacher, his father began asking questions, and soon everyone was talking about what Dean’s plans were for the future. Only two months in and he couldn’t imagine his future without Castiel in it, and he said as much. 

They both had shitty jobs that made it possible to live on their own, though they both lived with multiple roommates, but the winter after they met they decided they wanted to live together, without roommates. They found a tiny apartment that was near campus and gave the down payment. Neither man owned much but they managed to put together enough to go and pick up a sofa at Goodwill and Dean’s mother gave them her old kitchen table and chairs. Every morning Dean drove them to school and every evening they would meet back up at home for dinner and to work on their homework together. They fit together perfectly. Dean had never been happier in his entire life, and the same could be said for Castiel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a year in when they had saved up for new tattoos. It was a short walk from their apartment, so they made their way to the shop, and Dean laughed at all of the people who eyed them warily as they strolled down the sidewalk hand in hand. Castiel’s hair had grown out and now he was spiking it up. Some of the spikes showed streaks of the blue that had been in it when they’d first met. Dean liked the new look. His own hair had grown out and he shaved both sides this time, leaving it in a faux-hawk. Locks of his dark blonde hair occasionally fell in his eye but a quick jerk of his head usually moved it out of the way. When they reached the tattoo parlor they were greeted by a dark-haired woman who was covered almost from head to toe in tattoos and piercings. They filled out the necessary forms and were led back to a room where Castiel was made to sit down. 

“What are we doing today?” the woman, she’d said her name was Meg, asked.

“His name, right on my chest,” Castiel pulled his shirt off and laid back in the chair. The look on her face said she didn’t think getting another person’s name on your body was a good idea, but she kept the comment to herself.

“We want this font.” Dean held out his phone, showing her the picture. 

“I can do that. Alright, let’s get started,” she told them.

They walked out of the shop, each man sporting the other’s name over their hearts, and they were already discussing the next tattoos they wanted. Castiel wanted Van Gogh’s Starry Night on his hip while Dean wanted his ’67 Chevy Impala across his back. That was on their list once they had both graduated and were working full time. They had less than a year each to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The time until graduation passed quickly. Castiel’s art was starting to pick up in popularity, and they began attending shows where his art was being showcased with more frequency. He always walked around proudly with Dean on his arm in the only decent suits either of them owned, happy to be together and smiling wide as Dean bragged to everyone about his art and on more than one occasion actually talked people into buying his pieces. Dean had to do a turn as a student teacher, his second time doing it actually, so that mean losing the eyeliner and cutting his hair. While he hated it, Castiel told him every day how handsome he was, and that he liked his boyfriend’s new look. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summer came, and with it, graduation. Their families came to support them and they proudly took photos with the people they loved. They’d been together a year, and it had been the best year of their lives. That fall Dean started his teaching position. With the increase in pay they were able to find a better apartment in a nicer neighborhood, complete with a second bedroom that they converted into an art studio for Castiel, who took a position teaching art at a private school a few blocks away, and their finances improved further. While they both had to look presentable for work, they reverted to their usual clothes on the weekends, and Dean kept his eyeliner for those times. People still tended to steer clear of them when they wore their ripped jeans, Doc Martens, and spiked hair but they didn’t care. They were the same two guys who stopped to rescue a kitten that had fallen down a hole in a sewer grate, and then adopted her, naming her Buttercup, and who donated their time to read to children at the library and helped at the local food pantries and homeless shelter in their area. They thwarted a robbery at the convenience store by their apartment just by walking in and thoroughly flustering the guy that was robbing the place. Castiel’s training in martial arts and a good kick to the chest sent the guy flying, and the owner and his business was kept safe for another day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two years later Dean took Castiel back to the same park they had first met. It was the anniversary of the day they had met and the sun was high in sky. They sat and watched the world around them for a while. Kids playing soccer, people playing with their dogs, a family trying to get a kite up in the air. It was beautiful, it was what had brought them together. Being that it was summer and they were both off work for the next three months, Castiel had brought back his Mohawk. Dean had just let his own hair grow out more, until it was a bit of a shaggy mess that hung in his face and had to be swept aside more often than not. They had gotten new tattoos. Castiel finally had his Van Gogh and Dean had his Impala, but they had something else besides one another’s names tattooed over each other’s hearts now. On the ring finger of their left hands sat silver bands, each with a simple engraving that spoke volumes about the love they had for one another.

_“When Two Souls Meet”_

Because that was what happened when Dean found Castiel sitting there that day in the park. He found the other half of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> _From every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven. And when two souls that are destined to be together find each other, their streams of light flow together, and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being.  
>  Unknown quotes _
> 
> I hope you liked this. Leave a comment and a kudos, and thank you for reading it!
> 
> Caitlyn, this one's for you!


End file.
